Joker's Broken Son
by its-ya-boi-comin-to-destroi
Summary: Here we have the tale of a young boy named David named for an odd reason... it was a name synonymous in culture King David, Michelangelo's David, David Grohl, and really none of them were apart of the name of this poor soul who was broken and murderous at a young age it was Joker who wanted his son to be different form him in some aspects that caused this *Heavy Gore in some parts*
1. Chapter 1

Gotham City: September 5th, 2006

Joker was in the mood for something unpredictable he was gonna rob a random house since it would confuse the media who thought he only did big robberies and was a one-hit-wonder he didn't like the media not taking him seriously he was pissed he decided to do something simpler than just let them know he was out for anyone.

They picked a random house on the outskirts of Gotham a small suburban house that he decided was small and stupid enough for him to rob He and Harley and some goons would all go to the house "Puddin? Why are we doing something so-" Harley wasn't able to finish before joker interrupted "Because Harl! Were clowns we gotta be unpredictable! And not stick to a script!" He shouted, annoyed at her, which shut her up.

Joker shot the door open and walked "Honey I'm home!" He said with a sinister smile and two people a man and a woman were standing afraid he aimed his gun at them "well well well! You didn't tell me we had visitors" he said putting a pipe in his mouth now Harley walked in wearing an apron holding a pie "Oops sorry pudding must have forgotten! Oh, I made you two a pie here!" she threw it at the man's face and he fell to the floor dead as the pie started to disintegrate his face like acid.

The woman screamed and ran to another room and slammed the door locking the door "harl! Are guest seems a little scared why don't you make them feel welcome" Joker said as Harley walked over to the door with her mallet and swinging it at the door breaking it open when the cries of a young baby have heard "aww the baby is cranky Mr.J!" Harley exclaimed, "You know how hard it will be to put him back to bed!?" Joker yelled shooting the woman's head off and the baby stopped crying for a moment and just stared not comprehending death like adults would it reacted in a weird way it laughed.

Joker smiled seeing this "Attah boy! He has potential Harl! we're keeping him!" The green-haired clown said smiling Harley took this news quite well surprisingly she picked him up and sang him a lullaby that soothed the baby making it fall asleep "We should get going Puddin' before the smell of the corpses wakes the baby!" Harley said and Joker nodded "best not to wake the youngin!" Joker and Harley left leaving the goons behind who were arrested in there place.

"What should we call the little tike?" Joker asked Harley as they drove off "hmm bats and the other do-gooders would most likely suspect a name that begins with J or a crazy one but let's go for David it seems less suspicious and surprising to those who are expecting something weird" Harley said "Perfect! David Quinn, it's great!" Joker exclaimed happily hearing Harley's suggestion.

Gotham city: September 5th, 2012

"Happy eighth birthday David!" Harley said handing him a knife "your first sharp weapon! I'm so proud!" Joker said wiping a fake tear "Wow thanks, mom!" David said happily he was just excited to get something "Well you know what this means you little rascal?" Joker asked with a wide smile "What does it mean Pops?" David asked confused "you get to join the family business!" Joker said proudly with a wide smile well… wider than usual.

"Great!" David said with a smile "Who do I get to mess with first?" He said excitedly "you know Jerry? Larry and Barry?" the green-haired man asked "yeah? The golfers? you gave them golf clubs and stuff?" the young boy asked, "you get to slash and dash and slice em! Give it a whirl!" Joker said happily.

Needless to say, David was ecstatic hearing this he ran towards Jerry and slit his throw quickly and carves his initials into his chest before running and kicking barry in the nads Barry fell and joker mockingly winced as David now stabbed the back of Barry's leg barely missing his Achilles tendon but rendering the leg useless.

He kicked Barry's skull in before watching Larry run away "no you don't! I gotta complete the three stooges!" David threw the knife hitting larry in the middle of his spine making him fall to the ground dead "great!" David smiled and ran and grabbed his knife his father and mother applauded all of this and he ran over happy to win there approval.

"Amazing my boy! Now you win the prize! Terry!" Joker smiled and revealed the fourth member never mention "you remember him? The leader? Give it ago! Not with the knife kill him in 30 seconds and you win the family makeover! A staple for us all!" Joker grinned taking the knife and handed him a bat "think of him as a big pinata and the blood is the candy!".

The time started, and David struck Terry so hard in the head it caved in "does that count?" he asked his dad who just nodded smiling in approval "It does! Now we can begin the final part! The Make-Over!" Joker said, taking out some makeup and hair dye "I knew you were gonna win, that's why I had you bleach your hair in advance!" He said sitting him down,

Joker and Harley gave him a look similar to his fathers but the smile went up and out a bit more and was more scar-like (think of heath ledgers joker paint) They than dyed his hair green and blue left green and right blue "perfect!" Joker smiled at his creation showing David a mirror "i-it's perfect pops!" He yelled and they all started laughing while the goons dragged out the bodies.

"So Pop's what are we doing next?" David asked smiling "Oh I'm gonna be busy but you and your mom are gonna do your first robbery!" Joker said smiling and Harley clapped as much as David liked his "father" he liked his "mother" a lot more she was a bit more civil considering her background so of course, he would suck up to her.


	2. Chapter 2

September 5th, 2012

David and his mom were going on his first robbery and he was excited to finally show off his skills in public and maybe meet the bat but his mother, on the other hand, didn't want him to see "B-Man" otherwise he might be caught and taken away from them and they'd lose David.

The seven-year-old boy and his mother barged into a liquor store happily aiming guns at the guy behind the counter "I-I'll give you anything you want! Just put those down!" the man yelled not wanting to be shot "money now!" David yelled not feeling the need to make a joke since this guy didn't matter enough to him to make a joke.

"Let's make this easy give us the money and your head won't go flying off" Harley said and David nodded he was too excited to contain himself he shot two people who were just coming in and his mother glared at him and whacked him in the back of the head "Kill in moderation you dummy!" she groaned but went back to the guy.

The man was given a plastic bag and he filled it as much as he could not wanting to piss them off he gave it back to the two "now go!" the man said and the two started to leave than David stopped "go? Since when were you giving the rules!" he shot the man in the head and left with his mom sort of horrified at how short his temper was.

Back at the house David and Harley walked in "Pops!" he smiled seeing his dad and he ran over to him and handed him the money "it was great!" his dad smiled and ruffled his hair a bit "atta boy! I knew you could do it" he said happily "but it's late go to sleep," he said to the young boy who sighed "yes pops" he left to his room to try and fall asleep enjoying that day.

His mother and father, however, got into a staple of there relationship... an argument Harley was trying to tell joker too "cool it now" and too "slow it down" with David's training to be his successor but Joker was having none of it he punched her to the ground "shut it! I'll do whatever I feel like you dumb blonde bimbo!" he yelled before leaving to his office annoyed and leaving Harley on the floor David walked over tiredly "mom?!" he ran over to her "you okay?!" she was face down in the dirt she said "this doesn't it hurt" she said smiling at him to lighten the mood David didn't believe this but nodded and hugged her before going to his room.

That whole night David was tossing and turning thinking about the last look of those people's face he wasn't liking their fearful expressions he would make sure that they were smiling from now on eventually he fell asleep very tired and now having a new solution for killing.

October 20th, 2015

It has been two years since David's first killings and he is now 10 years old has learned a few new things's he learned a word called "empathy" he doesn't care about it but he was just glad to know the word everyone asks him about for example "have you know empathy?!" was asked when his mother's hyenas were kidnapped and stuffed he never liked them but was a little sad when they were gone.

David was sitting in his room he had a heightened intelligence thanks to his father and mother yeah sure they seemed like idiot's but in reality, it turns out a lot of science is needed to make joker gas and a lot of psyche training is necessary to even use it without feeling like a monster to demonstrate his new-found knowledge he made a weapon a bat that functions as a gun its white and has a red ribbon on it it's his favorite thing to use aside from his knife his father gave him when he turned 8.

Harley walked into the room "David! Great news!" She said smiling "what is it mom?" he asked smiling "We're going to rob a bank! An actual one like you've been wanting!" she said happily she had robbed a bunch before but was trying to get David excited for his first bank robbery "think about the hostages! You could do whatever you want to them! kill them strangle 'em! Whatever" she smiled and that got David even more excited now he loved robbing stores and now he gets to rob someplace that mattered for once.

"This is gonna be so cool!" He said jumping up "so when do we go?" He asked his mother happily "in a couple of minutes shorty!" She smiled at him "go get ready we'll be waiting in the car unless you wanna take your bike" she smiled and left his room "oh and uh don't forget your bat like the last time we robbed a place" she said as she left.

David got on a bulletproof vest he had painted his logo on (pictured on cover sorry mobile users) his black boots and two gloves right one green left one blue and black pants just regular ones nothing special and some sneakers he ran out of his room carrying his bat happily he was excited as he ran to his bike it was a dirt bike that he had decided to steal from some random kid on the street that was riding it around the warehouse just annoying him.

They all drove to the Gotham City Bank one of the largest banks "I'm sure old Harvey won't mind right Harley?" Joker asked smiling at his crappy rhyme "of course! Everyone loves the joker!" she said confidently "great! I'm sure the little scamp is gonna do great!" He smiled and they all drove through the front of the bank crashing through pedestrians and the building itself they hopped out happily David was far behind his bike being a lot slower than there car.

Meanwhile, Batman was on top of the bank scowling "them again..."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

October 20th, 2015

Batman was on top of the bank scowling "them again..." his partner next to him would say with a groan "why is it always the clowns? Why not Two-Face or Penguin it's always joker!" He would complain Batman would just ignore this secretly he did agree with the young boy "This should be simple drop-in and take them down the guns are fake so there planning something so just go along with them" He would say before both of them dropped in.

As they dropped in Joker would applaud "Perfect!, our boys could meet!" He would exclaim with a smile as David would ride in off a ramp and hit the boy wonder in the back of the head with his bat knocking him out since he wasn't expecting it "Hiya pops! Sorry for being late some jerk parked his batmobile out in front!" David would say before noticing Batman there "Hello there!" He would say before riding his bike to his mom and dad Batman just shocked at what just transpired.

"A kid? Joker! What are you doing?!" Batman demanded answers he was angry that Joker potentially messed with a young kid's mind "Oh didn't you hear the news? This is my son! David Quinn, he's been with us since he was a newborn! He's a child prodigy if you ask me!" Joker said "Now David before you laugh at Batman he might talk like an idiot walk like an idiot and look like an idiot but don't let that fool you! He really is an idiot" He said with a laugh that queued the other two clowns into laughing.

Robin started to wake up again "You are so dead for that kid!" He yelled and went after David who just smiled "Finally an almost equal opponent!" Now it was bloodlust vs skill and anger David wouldn't go down easy he threw his knife at robins neck but undershot it but it hit his shoulder and luckily went deep into his shoulder making him unable to use both arms as he attacked David jumped and kicking the paint off his face figuratively speaking it smudged it though which pissed David off who now shot at Robin for committing such a heinous offense.

Robin dodged almost all of the bullets "Holy Underage Shooter Batman! This kid's got a gun!" He exclaimed shocking the man dressed like a bat enough to shoot his grappling hook at the gun and pull it away from him and dragging him since he wouldn't let go which made Joker laugh a ton "looks like you caught a clownfish!" He laughed as he now shot at Batman multiple times eventually shooting his grappling hook out of his hands which only angered the bat as he threw a Batarang at jokers head one that was rather blunt and not sharp bat good enough to knock him out.

Harley saw this and grabbed David not wanting him to be taken from them she knew once batman got a hold of him he would ruin everything "David run!" She yelled and David just stared at her "Run? Mom, I can do this! And even if I go I ain't leaving you behind!" He said as Batman used his grappling hook to shoot at David to which Harley ran in front of and got caught instead David didn't want to let his mom's sacrifice be for nothing so he ran out as quickly as he could eventually outrunning Robin and hopping onto his bike and riding away tearing up a bit for having to leave his mother behind.

October 21st, 2015

David was now on his own he spent the first day of his spiral into depression and loneliness in the Joker's warehouse once the thugs heard the news they all walked out on the young boy saying "we aren't gonna be bossed around by some kid" as they left one even had the nerve to call the cops and have the place searched leaving David homeless as well he did the only thing he could do he wiped off his face paint and put a hat over his dyed hair and walked through the streets of the crime-filled Gotham.

David was immediately putting his psychological skills to good use he begged people for money which was great since his mother taught him how to read people and taught him how to act and how to fake everything even the fake laughs she did when Joker made a horrible joke he begged people for the entire day earning about 100$ which was enough to buy some food and to bribe the officer who was sent to check out his warehouse.

He snuck back into the warehouse only one guy was in there anyways he hopped in and hit him on the back of the head with a metal pipe the thugs left on the ground knocking him out "Great!" He said than tied the man up and grabbing some weapons clothes and most importantly his bat he needed that incase anyone gave him trouble and it was basically the only thing he could carry considering the other weapons would get him caught a bit easier.

David would hop onto his bike which he painted red to fit in with the other kids since luckily some kids were riding by luckily they also happened to be motorbikes as Batman rode in the batmobile driving right passed him he sighed in relief he rid his bike a random area near Arkham "Okay…. Not today… soon though mom I'm coming for you" He said to himself as he climbed into a dumpster luckily trash day had just passed so he would be able to stay in there since it was also empty it didn't smell too bad. 

October 22nd, 2015

David woke up it was daytime he got up and climbed to the top of a roof "just gotta make it across 50 miles of water to get to you" He saw a loading dock fresh and set to send some scum there he took this opportunity to run and catch it he got onto his bike and rode over close and the jumped and hopped onto the boat he put on his face paint and climbed to the guard tower and silently took him down as the boat now moved towards Arkham "I'm coming mom" He smiled and used a mirror to apply his face paint as he flung the hat off as the boat got to the island.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

October 22nd, 2015

David woke up it was daytime he got up and climbed to the top of a roof "just gotta make it across 50 miles of water to get to you" He saw a loading dock fresh and set to send some scum there he took this opportunity to run and catch it he got onto his bike and rode over close and the jumped and hopped onto the boat he put on his face paint and climbed to the guard tower and silently took him down as the boat now moved towards Arkham "I'm coming mom" He smiled and used a mirror to apply his face paint as he flung the hat off as the boat got to the island.

He hopped off the boat quickly and snuck around the many heavily armed guards missing the fact that the ones being loaded out were his parents he turned and saw them but shook it off he had never seen his mother without makeup or anything so he just brushed it off but his father he knew too well he didn't want to go save him first though his mother was the number 1 priority until he realized his mom wouldn't leave without his dad so now there more on equal ground he decided to take out two of the 10 armed guards by shooting out the lights the flashlights went on quickly but the two were down.

"Gentlemen i feel like we should settle this civilly!" He said coming out of the shadows with a mask that had the facepaint from the grow on it the guards aimed there flashlights at him and laughed before shooting at him he dodged "guess not…" He smiled under the mask before pulling out his bat/gun and shooting them with it taking out 4 of them with it "four left you guys really wanna try those odds?!" He asked and they yelled about some stuff he was too bored to care about as he shot them taking them down "geez what a bunch of idiots".

David saw his dad and ran over "hey pops!" he untied him and then asked, "where is mom?" The young boy as mentioned before hadn't seen her without facepaint "oh boy she isn't here!" He said and Harley would yell at him "mom?" David ran over to her and after getting a closer look he recognized her "Mom!" He exclaimed happily before untying her "You were gonna leave me!" She yelled at the Joker "oh harl' you know I wouldn't do that! Let's go!" He yelled before dragging them onto the boat and sailing it back to Gotham.

When they got to Gotham Joker set the other inmates on the boat free and drove hopped out and robbed a cop for there car and while he was doing that David ran to his bike and his mom followed they both got on the bike and rode away before Joker could realize it "David you better have a plan if your dad finds out he's gonna kill us probably!" Harley said as he drove "We're gonna do something he won't expect we'll pose as a real family hideout in Metropolis and avoid crime!" David said rather confidently.

"No way! You better be Joking or I'll smack you across the head!" Harley said angry at what he had said "I am I just wanted to see your reaction" He laughed "I got it! We'll go to aunt ivy! You always talk so greatly of her and She's still not caught yet!" He smiled "Perfect! Plan kid! The Gotham City Sirens would love to meet you!" Harley would say smiling "And Mr.J wouldn't go near Ivy or Catwoman when all three of us were together as a group! It's gonna be great!" She smiled.

David drove to Ivy's lair at Amusement Mile luckily Batman was too busy with more important criminals to even think about going there David got off his bike and Harley smiled and climbed up and David followed being a tad less agile than her but at least good enough to keep up and climb the building "So mom what is she like?" He would ask "Well…. Let's just say she's vegan times one thousand" She would say as they walked in on Ivy watering and Talking with her plants.

"Hiya Ivy!" Harley would say slightly startling the green woman enough to make her plants wrap around Harley's legs and hang her upside down "what did I tell you about coming back here!" Ivy yelled "uh… that I'm always welcome?" Harley said in a joking manner "ugh what do you want?" She would ask and that David hopped in "hey mom! Sorry for being a little late! I saw a praying mantis and got scar-" he stopped noticing the vine "oh crap mom!" he yelled before jumping up with a knife "my babies!" ivy exclaimed making the plant drop them both "My baby!" Harley said checking to see if David was injured.

"...you have a son?" Ivy asked "so you and Jok-" Ivy was interrupted "No! He's adopted shut up!" she yelled luckily David was too dazed to hear anything "Don't tell him!" She yelled at Ivy before going back to check on David who was slowly coming out of his daze "mom? Weird plant? Wicked Witch looking lady?" He said since he had only seen a glimpse of Poison Ivy which since she was green gave him a strange impression once he actually saw her "she-hulk?" he asked his eyes adjusting.

Harley started laughing at the kid's ramblings while Ivy got slightly agitated she didn't being compared to a dumb kids movie villain or a comic book character the boy's eyes fixed a bit "oh! I know you!" He smiled and Ivy sighed "you're Fiona from Shrek!" He said putting the red hair and green skin together now his mother was just dying of laughter now but Ivy now cracked a smile and even chuckled a bit "Harleen I'm killing your son" She said now wrapping a vine around his legs and Harley pulled him down "geez Ivy can't take a joke? He's just a kid!".

Ivy just sighed "what do you two even want? You have a minute to tell me" she said annoyed "okay so Joker upset David and me and we really don't wanna be associated with him for a while but we need a place to hide so we were hoping to stay with you!" Harley explained and Ivy listened and nodded "Fine you're lucky we're friends make yourselves at home," Ivy said and went back to watering her plants "come on David I have a designated spot here!" she hopped down and David followed her to the bottom floor all the way to the basement Where the roots started in a square and made into a little room with Harley's spray paint everywhere "Here we go! Head to bed we'll talk more in the morning!"

David headed off to bed enjoying the day that transpired he was gonna have to get to know his aunt Ivy a bit more before he could just walk around so he set that to one of his top priorities than drifted off to bed.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

October 23rd, 2015

It was the day after David and Harley ran away from Joker and he was angry he had thugs searching every part of Gotham for them he didn't like his "family" just leaving like that it was just so out of the blue so he was shocked and pissed "if you can't find them don't bother coming to tell me the bad news!" He said annoyed at his thugs who were coming back to tell him they couldn't find the two.

Meanwhile in Ivy's Lair

Ivy was chasing David around annoyed "you put her down or you're dead!" She yelled at the boy who was running around with a potted plant he found "as if you would kill me!" He yelled and she groaned "I mean that plant is poisonous put it down or you'll actually die!" She yelled now annoyed at the young boy's antics Harley was just putting on her face paint not paying David any attention.

"Heya Ivy, does this look good?" Harley would ask the Red-haired woman who would turn to her "Eh looks great now leave me alone befo-" A sound of glass shattering was heard and they both turned to where the sound was heard and David had dropped the plant shattering the pot it was in "Uh I didn't do it!" He yelled running away from a now murderous Poison Ivy "Get back here! So I can kill you!" She would yell chasing him.

'Aren't you worried about your son?' a voice was heard in Harley's head "Eh if she wanted to kill him she already would have with one of her plants" Harley said talking to it 'You know that David will get killed if you don't teach him how to really behave around the others' the voice said kind of annoyed at Harley's nonchalant behavior "Eh he'll be fine he is a kid! Nobody would kill a kid unless they were actually heartless and ruthless" Harley then thought for a moment "Ok looks like I'll have to teach him" She said thinking about the others in Gotham.

David was having a blast hanging out with Ivy and his mom just happy to mess with someone when suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped cause Catwoman took him out with her whip "So…. who's the kid?" She asked hopping in "Harley's kid... ask her about it not me" Ivy said now proceeding to yell at David who just laughed "Geez! Sorry tree lady" He got up and went to the room Harley had to take off all the moss that was now on his clothes since he fell.

Selena Kyle Aka Catwoman was confused and slightly amused by that display as she walked over to Harley "Finally you got here!" Harley said as she saw her walk over "Okay… first off... the kid? Who is he and when did you and jok-" Catwoman was interrupted "He's adopted, I'm guessing you would wanna know the story," Harley said annoyed Ivy walked over while David was now sitting by the door to the room listening in.

Harley would tell the entire story of how and why they happened to get him Ivy and Selena were just shocked David was just… feeling… he didn't even know how to feel he was so shocked and saddened by the news told by his so-called mother the more he thought about it the more pissed he got "That clown is gonna die" he muttered and the other three heard him "...fuck" was all Ivy said as David ran and hopped out the window shouting "geronimo!".

The three would look at each other before chasing the kid who was already on his way on his dirt bike they caught up by stealing a car and chasing him across Gotham as he drove to Joker's warehouse he was so pissed at his Joker for killing his Real mom and dad despite the fact he didn't know Harley killed his real Dad he knew his mother had a part in it but he cared about her too much to blame it on her.

David made it too the warehouse he snuck in the room was dark and gloomy Joker and some of the other huge criminals of Gotham were sitting at a long table discussing something and Joker laughed a bit as David walked in "Gentlemen!" He said smiling but still glaring at Joker he threw a chair away and sat on the table "ah there you are! Gentlemen meet my so-" Joker was interrupted "I came to kill you" Was what David said causing everyone to laugh except for David.

"Oh really? You're gonna kill all of us?" Cobblepot said laughing taking out his cigar "Not all of you just him" David said pointing at Joker the other men looked at each other before leaving "Go ahead" Was what Two-face said not caring about what happened to the clown and Penguin was relishing in the thought of not having the Joker around to ruin his plans and to invade his turf Joker was mad at all of them just leaving him he wasn't afraid of David just made that they were just leaving like that.

David smiled at Joker widely which unsettled him a ton since he just threatened to kill him but it also inraged him since he was stealing his thing "Why did you interrupt my meaning you little shi-" He was interrupted "I know about my parents you shitstain of human" David said pulling out a gun and aiming at him "Jesus Christ" Joker sighed at this and shook his head "Jesus Christ? Stop if you heard this one" He stood on the table and walked closer to the green-haired clown who was now shouting at him.

"Jesus Christ walks into a Hotel" Joker throws something at him it but it misses "He hands the innkeeper three nails and he asks" Joker now punched him "Shut up!" Joker yelled, "can you put me up for the night?" David said and hit him over the head with his bat as the three women rushed in they saw the whole speech and Harley chucked a bit realizing he was referencing a movie but Ivy glared at her this was a serious moment.

"You killed my parents… and since you decided to pretend to be them…. Might as well have the same fate as them" He said and a gunshot was heard.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Hey guys! This is just a little message for clarification for those who don't know which is probably everyone lol I don't like the suicide squad Harley so before you guys think I'm portraying Harley wrong just know its a different Harley I say this because I showed this to my friend and they had only ever seen suicide squad Harley and were pissed at the way I made her so I'm sorry about that anyways let's get on with the chapter!

October 23rd, 2015

"You killed my parents… and since you decided to pretend to be them…. Might as well have the same fate as them" He said and a gunshot was heard.

David missed the shot as someone grabbed his arm it "Huh?!" He exclaimed and turned to the person to see a man dressed like a bat "...Fuck" Was all that was heard from the young boy as he used his other hand to grab his bat out from his other hand and hit Batman's head which stunned him making him recoil in response he then hit the Joker over the head knocking him out before running out of the room.

Batman getting over the hit to the head chased after the young boy who was now being helped out by the three women so they all could escape without being caught by the bat or his sidekick who was chasing them aswell David hopped into his dad's car and so did the three women as well as he drove away from the warehouse with the batmobile hot on their tail.

"He's chasing us! I didn't even get to kill that jerk!" David growled before throwing a brick out of the window hitting the batmobile causing a distraction for there getaway "Just shut up and drive!" Ivy said as she kept an eye on the batmobile that swerved a bit as the brick hit the windshield it didn't break it by any means it just broke and covered it in dust blinding the driver for the most part.

They drove away as the batmobile was caught off guard poison ivy brought up a huge vine that David ramped off of flying across a highway before making the vine return to its original size, the batmobile would stop as to not crash into traffic as David drove to the hotel where now a bunch of GCPD officers were now investigating "ill deal with em" David said but was stopped by none other than his mother "No! You've lost your killing privileges after what just happened!" Harley sad annoyed before shooting the cops.

David was angry but didn't feel like arguing he just hopped out the car and picked the bodies up before dumping them into a manhole "enjoy croc!" He smiled as a large lizard-like thing rushed and grabbed the bodies as he put the manhole cover back on it brought him joy knowing the crocodile-like being was still alive it brought him some solace knowing he wasn't the freakiest person in Gotham not that he ever was.

Harley sent the young boy to his room she was angry at how reckless he was and how basically stupid he was acting she knew he was smarter than that but now had to deal with angry Poison Ivy and Catwoman who were both pissed about her son's behavior "Harley you need to get that kid under control?!" Ivy asked yelling at Harley and Catwoman was just glaring intensely at her waiting for Ivy to stop and once Ivy did she went on her own rant and tirade against David and Harley.

David was able to hear this all from the bottom floor and his slowly declining mental state wasn't able to handle being scolded or yelled at since he was a spoiled child and had never angered many people and he only considered Batman an exception since he never liked Joker or him in the first place but now that people he thought to be nice and cared about him were hating on him he just couldn't handle it his mind was already messed up the revelation about his parents earlier that day he didn't need people he liked to be saying such mean things about him.

Then to top it all off the one thing he didn't expect to happen his mother came in and basically disowned him by wiping off his face paint and taking his bat before kicking him out "Come back once you've learned your lesson…" She said to him David thought it was a sick joke he made that bat himself his mom couldn't just leave him out in the crime fill streets of Gotham defenseless he was only ten years old! But that didn't matter to his mom she slammed the door and he was off on his own once again.

He ran to the richer part of Gotham where most of the common thugs never went because of all the law and people there he stole a guitar from a random drunk hoodlum and ran away as he ran he went to the busier parts of Gotham he was gonna hope this worked otherwise he'd be stuck on the cold streets for the night he held the guitar up and got ready to play "emo music don't fail me now" he whispered to himself

He started playing "See all those people on the ground… wasting time… try to hold it inside… but just for tonight, top of the world sitting here wishing the things I've become but something is missing maybe I… but what do I know" He sang catching the eyes of some people who stopped to watch and were intrigued by the boy since he seemed a little young to be out and about like this.

"And now it seems that I have found… nothing at all… wanna hear your voice out loud!... slow it down slow it down without it all I'm choking on nothing It's clear in my head I'm screaming for something!" The people now kept an eye on him especially one man his name was Bruce Wayne he recognized the voice and facial shape and had an idea on how to get the boy away from Harley and Joker's grasp.

"Knowing nothing is better than knowing at all… on my own… on my own… on my own…" he began to sing louder "on! my! own!" he screamed "on! my! own!" he screamed "on! My! Own!" he screamed for the final time "cause without it all I'm choking on nothing! It's clear in my head I'm screaming for something!" he now yelled "Knowing nothing is better than knowing at all!" is voice got slow again as he sang the last part "on my own… on my own… on my own…" he said then stopped singing and everyone clapped and handed him money "Uh Thanks!" He picked up the guitar and left.

He was happy to snag a lot of money and his mother and the other two were watching him from afar "Geez my little emo" Harley whispered making the other two laugh "wow the first time you laugh at something I said it isn't even one of my jokes!?" She pouted and they just kept dying of laughter.

Bruce Wayne walked over to the boy he had a plan.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

October 23rd, 2015

Bruce Wayne walked up to the young boy as he was getting ready to leave he had a bunch of money that he stuffed into a guitar case which he also stole along with the guitar he was happy that he got to flaunt his emo song knowledge and singing ability to the world he was a very edgy singer in the fact that his voice had that signature sound the was very prominent in emo music with singers like Gerard Way and Bert McCracken.

David saw him coming towards but only saw his chin and thought it was batman so he ran around the corner climbing the building's fire escape to hopefully get away it startled Bruce so he backed off for now but Harley and the other two women both were following when he looked back to see if he was following him he saw the outline of Catwoman's cowl and ran again thinking it was batman.

He ran to the edge of the building and jumped over to the other using his knowledge of parkour videos he used to watch and his gymnastic skills his mother taught him he jumped onto the other one the three women decided he figured them out and now we're in a full-on chase David running for completely different reasons than they were chasing him for.

He ran and missed a jump landing in a dumpster safely and luckily the pursuers went above and kept going before they would even realize he fell to the floor "I can't take this anymore" 'What should I do?' is what he thought he eventually fell asleep the dumpster comfy and he was already tired he covered the top of the dumpster before sleeping and peacefully smiling.

Meanwhile in the Joker's lair "Kill that kid!" He demanded to like fifty thugs "Or else I kill you!" he shouted making them all leave quickly to not disappoint the boss or lose their lives "I swear this is Harley's fault! Telling him the truth?! Who does she think she is!?" He exclaimed shooting a random bodyguard thug out of anger "Idiot! I said to kill the kid! What are you still doing here!?"

The bodyguard got up "on it sir!" He ran out as quickly as he could.

"Also that brat ruined a good meeting! I was gonna rob em blind! I lost a lot of good men when they got back to there territories!" Joker had a plan to send a lot of his men with a bunch of guns to destroy and rob there bosses territories but before they could they came back because the meeting ended too soon "Stupid Kid! It's so hard to find good help these days!" He growled in annoyance at this and then went to his resident "Nerd" and asked him to "call a hit on David for 1,000,000 dollars" He had the money if he needed to spend more.

October 24th, 2015

David woke up to hear the sounds of people outside of the dumpster it was a Saturday so it could just be some kid's he peaked out of the dumpster lifting it only slightly to see two figures a man in some grey getup and a kid in a red and green getup "Just great…" He put on his face paint quickly and perfectly a skill he's acquired from 5 years of experience he gripped his bat Tightly and hopped out swinging hitting no one in fact they were behind him he swung again but they grabbed it.

"That's enough," Batman said as David pulled the bat back David turned to run but Robin got in front of him "Nope sorry dude," He said seriously "Hey bird boy? Ever play leapfrog?" David asked "Leap wha-" David jumped over robin by jumping off his shoulders and running away "Robin…" Batman said sternly Robin quickly ran after him as Batman just watched as a test for him because he felt as though he needed practice.

Robin quickly chased the clown boy through the crowds of people heading to work as David slid into another alley only to bump into a man dressed in black with a domino mask and a blue insignia on his suit "...Damn it! What's with all these bat people?! Is there a furry convention!?" He turned around only to see Batman and Robin "Uh… okay okay, you got me" He sighed and smiled "Except you forgot something…. Ninja vanish!" He threw a homemade smoke bomb down that make them all cough except for David because of Ivy's Toxins he ran away quickly while they were dazed and confused.

David slid a car and grabbed the bottom of it as it drove off nobody saw him do it not even the 3 Vigilantes except someone else saw it "Just perfect… this kid's gonna get himself killed" It was Selena Kyle she was trying to find him for Harley and when she saw Batman she knew its spelled bad news for David she followed the car for about 1 mile until David slid out at a red light and ran into an alley quickly and hiding in another dumpster that's when Selena hopped down to get him for Harley.

David hid for a minute "Damn it I had to pick the dumpster behind a pet shop he hopped out Not touching any of the stuff inside but not wanting to be anywhere near it when he spotted Selena "... Did you plan to be outside a petshop Catwoman?" He asked cause it was a weird coincidence "It's Selena kid you know that… Your mother misses you come on you gotta come back" She said looking at him "She isn't my mother even you should know that since she told you and not me".

Selena sighed "She was only hiding it because you're still very young and you might do something stupid like run off and try to kill the Joker," She said annoyed "And getting a million-dollar bounty on you…" She said trying to convince the kid "Wait what? A Million-Dollar bounty?! On me!? That clown is so dead!" He said annoyed and hopped up a fire escape running to the roof only to see Selena again "Kid you know I'm a lot more skilled then your mother you're not really going anywhere" She said.

He growled "Fine! I'll go back but not cause I want too…" He said when suddenly he went wide-eyed "U-uh…" He backed away "What is it, kid?" She asked when a huge shadow loomed over her "Oh shit…" She turned to see Bane "Oh great" She dodged a slow but strong punch that broke the roof they stood on she luckily didn't fall with Bane "Come on kid! We need to go!" She ran with him until David drop-kicked a guy off his Motorcycle "need to borrow this!" He said and Selena hopped on with him and David rode off quickly.

"Kid!? Where did you learn to ride one of these?!" She asked confused "I don't just ride dirtbikes! I've stolen some more vehicles than just that!" He said laughing as drove off to Ivy's lair while being chased by some goons in a car "Here shoot their tires!" he handed her a gun and she shot them as best she could while on a speeding motorcycle she hit one but that was enough as it cause it to swerve and crash into another care containing Deadshot who messed up his aim so he didn't shoot to keep his streak up.

"Okay on the count of three jump off!" He exclaimed "What!?" She asked as if he was insane "Just do it! One!" He said driving faster "Two!" She looked at him "You can't be serious!?" She asked as he ramped off a tow truck "Three!" He and she both jumped off he grabbed her arm and grabbed a lamp post as hard as he could as the bike crashed into Croc knocking him out "See! Trust me I know what I'm doing!" He said as she dropped down gracefully with her cat-like reflexes and he just dropped onto a car which luckily was a convertible and was open "...Idiot this is Gotham who leaves a car like this?" He said as he got into the driver seat "No! I'm driving" She said getting in the driver's seat and driving off to Ivy's Lair.

David looked behind them it was clear sailing now especially cause of the pheromones surrounding Harley's lair that cause most males to stop and obey he smiled because they didn't work on him and he laughed as some people tried to chase but ended up falling and crashing into the many parked cars causing a huge explosion to happen he hopped into the backseats laying down and looking up "Such a great day" He smiled contently as Selena facepalmed "We were almost killed! Three times! And one was because you crashed on purpose!" She exclaimed annoyed "Exactly great day" He smiled and she groaned annoyed.

They arrived in Ivy's lair "Finally we're here!" He exclaimed smiling hopping out of the car with Selena he ran to climb his favorite way up while Selena just went the normal way they got inside "David!" Harley exclaimed running over and hugging "Hey get off me crazy lady" He laughed a bit and she just smiled at him finally reuniting with her idiotic son "So you've heard about the bounty?" Ivy asked walking in David nodded "Yeah I've heard of it not really fond of it.

"Yeah well, we have a plan so that way you're safe" Ivy said, "And that plan is?" David asked.

To be continued


End file.
